


Santa's Christmas

by ljunattainable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, talking reindeer, tfwsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa's sleigh breaks down outside the bunker on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikistitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikistitch/gifts).



> Written for tikistitch for the tfwsecretsanta on tumblr.

He knows he should have fixed the damn sleigh, he doesn’t need frigging Rudolph muttering about it under his breath all the damned time. He glares at the back of the reindeer as if he’s to blame when the sleigh gives another lurch, but even Blitzen bleats out a yelp this time and Blitzen normally has the sweetest nature and the patience of a saint. Rudolph he expects to get an earful from, but Blitzen? Not so much.

He’s genuinely contrite, muttering apologies loud enough for all the reindeer to hear. 

The next lurch sends the sleigh knocking into the heels of Donner and Vixen on the rebound. 

Rudolph turns around as far as he can and glares at him. “We’re not going to make it home,” Rudolph says pointedly, and the other reindeer all nod in agreement. Santa can hardly argue with that as the sleigh suddenly stalls and drags them down a good thousand meters before it recovers. It’s not as if it’s full. They finished all their Christmas deliveries an hour ago - all that’s left is the small just-in-case sack that’s jammed out of the way under the back seat.

“Santa… “ Rudolph pleads, sounding less annoyed and more worried.

“Yeah, okay.” Santa peers over the side and looks below him. He’s flying over Kansas, USA. There are trees as far as the eye can see, a town not far away, a couple of rivers, a couple of fields and a few clearings. He points to one of the clearings well to the East of the town. Rudolph follows his finger and nods. The reindeer chatter briefly amongst themselves and then, as one, they turn to head down and East. 

They’re not going to make it to the clearing. The sleigh stalls again, Rudolph swears, Donner bleats in alarm, Santa checks his seat belt and deploys the gliding wings. They’re too high for the wings to work very effectively, but the reindeer steer the sleigh artfully downwards anyway and as they get closer to the ground the wings pick up some air and the sleigh slows to a safer speed. 

They land a little roughly but all the reindeer keep their feet under them and Santa only has to put up with a few bumps and what will probably be quite an impressive bruise on his backside. He sighs in relief as they come to a halt, but looks across nervously at the curious building they’ve landed next to. There’s no sign of life but there’s a car parked outside, a huge old, black thing, obviously well cared for so the building is probably occupied despite the lack of lights or movement. He should fix the sleigh and they should get out of there as soon as they can, before anyone wakes up and spots them. 

He hops off the sleigh, patting and congratulating the reindeer for their landing as he walks alongside them and unharnesses them one by one. They all wander a little distance away to nibble at lichen on the tree trunks. Santa goes to the back of the sleigh, digs out his toolbox, puts on his ‘civvies’, jeans and an old red sweatshirt, and ten minutes later is on his back under the front of the sleigh staring up at the recalcitrant engine.

Ten minutes later than that and he’s back out again tugging at his beard and scratching his head in frustration.

Rudolph comes up beside him and nudges his elbow with his muzzle. “What’s up?”

“I don’t have the part,” Santa says, “and tomorrow’s Christmas Day.” He looks at his watch. “Correction, today is Christmas Day, which means it’ll be hard to find somewhere open.”

They both turn in unison to look at the building. Rudolph gives the reindeer equivalent of a shrug. “They have an old, well-kept car. Chances are they’ll have some parts. It’s worth a shot.”

#

Santa waits until it’s light, which at this time of year is pretty late. When he knocks on the door he figures that it’s well within the time the family within will be gathered around the tree opening their presents.

The man who opens the door in bare feet, creased jeans, batman tee-shirt and sporting a monster black-eye, doesn’t quite meet Santa’s expectation and Santa’s warm smile falters. The man peers out at him suspicious and unfriendly with one hand behind his back, looks him up and down before twisting his head to look left, then right and then over Santa’s shoulder. The reindeer are in the trees, the sleigh has been disguised with magic to like an older model Ford; there’s nothing for the young man to see.

“Merry Christmas,” Santa booms, deciding that aiming for good cheer and innocence is his best bet.

The man’s frown deepens. Okay, then. Seasonal cheer isn’t going to cut it. 

“My car broke down.” Santa nods over his shoulder. “I wondered if you could help me out with a part?” He puts on his kindest face. He gazes at the man’s face, holding eye contact while he taps a pattern with his finger against his leg. Three taps, two taps, three taps, blink, three taps. It’s part of the same magic that gets him into houses to leave presents under trees and in stockings, and it’s perfectly harmless.

The man closes his eyes, then opens them quickly and his lips curl into a confused smile. “You’d better come in,” the man says, swinging the door open wider in invitation, “it’s frigging freezing out here.” 

Santa follows the man (Dean, Santa’s told) down the staircase into an unexpectedly cavernous and well-furnished interior warmly lit with ancient light bulbs and completely void of a single Christmas theme - no tree, no decorations, no presents, no cards, no warm smell of Christmas food. Santa flinches as if he’s been stung but he reminds himself that he’s only here for a part for his sleigh. It’s not as if he has to stay.

When they reach the bottom he’s introduced to two other men - one incredibly tall is introduced as Dean’s younger brother, Sam. One about a decade younger, smaller, their friend Kevin. Both look exhausted, haunted, and Santa looks on them kindly and with sympathy. 

“Coffee?” Dean offers unexpectedly and on Santa’s pleased affirmative, Dean pats his brother on the back as he passes, then turns Kevin to face the kitchen and steers him that way with his hand on one shoulder. “And breakfast,” he adds. “Sam entertain our guest.” 

“So,” starts Sam, looking at Santa. “Your car broke down?”

“Yes. I can’t get the part until tomorrow. Dean was kind enough to offer to help.”

Sam looks as if there’s something wrong with that sentence that he can’t quite put his finger on. “Sure, of course you’re welcome,” is what he says, then looks faintly surprised that he said it.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your Christmas,” Santa says, fishing for information. Maybe they just have another room set up with all their Christmas stuff in it because at first he’d thought that perhaps they aren’t the sort of family that get along, and maybe that was why they weren’t celebrating Christmas, but from what little Santa has seen so far they do get along and they seem genuinely fond of each other.

“Christmas?” 

Santa turns around towards the gruff new voice behind him.

“Cas, this is… I’m sorry I didn’t get your name,” Sam says.

“Nicholas. Nick,” says Santa stepping forward to shake hands with Cas only to find nothing to shake when the man lifts his right wrist to show it wrapped in a cast. These men look as if they’ve been through a hell of a rough time. It’s a shame they’re not taking the time to enjoy the holiday - they look as if they need it.

“Christmas is a false concept,” Cas scowls.

Santa drops his hand. He can tell straight away there’s something different about Cas. He looks human for sure in his flannel pajama bottoms, his superman tee-shirt, and the obviously broken wrist, but there’s something else - something just out of Santa’s grasp - that seems not-human.

Cas seems to notice there’s something different about Santa too. He eyes him warily, his eyes narrowing as he tries to work it out. Santa gets ready to tap out some stronger magic on his thigh, which he really doesn’t want to do because it’s likely to knock Cas out for a good half hour and God knows what the others would think, but he’s relieved from the necessity when Dean appears and pushes a mug of coffee into Cas’s good hand and that distracts him. Cas shakes his head as if wondering why he was suspicious in the first place.

“Don’t mind him,” Dean says, “he’s always grumpy before his morning coffee.” He disappears back into the kitchen.

Santa’s offered a chair. When Dean comes back with Coffee for everyone else, and Kevin follows behind with breakfast in the form of bacon sandwiches and fruit, Sam’s busy apologizing.

“We don’t really do Christmas,” Sam says. 

“Why not,” Santa asks, sipping his coffee carefully and trying to keep it away from his mustache.

“I don’t know really,” Sam admits. “Other stuff going on most years, I guess. Family problems. Or not enough money, or no home to have it in.”

Santa looks around and waves a hand that encompasses the living area they’re all sitting in. “And this year? You have a home. You’re all here. You obviously have some money.”

“Y’know,” Dean pipes up, “you’re right. We really should have done something, even if just for the kid here.” He ruffles Kevin’s hair and Kevin glares at him and twists away good-naturedly. Dean shrugs. “A bit late for this year now. Maybe next year.”

“Hmmm,” says Santa, and he takes another sip of coffee.

#

“What do you mean staying?” Rudolph asks, aghast.

“They need Christmas. I can do that.”

“Not really your job, though.” Rudolph raises an eyebrow.

“Why not?” Santa says, perhaps a little defensively. “I’ve finished work for this year, I’ve got nothing to go home for specifically. My family - you - ,“ he waves his hands around to encompass the reindeer hovering nearby, “you’re here. We can go home later, just as easily as now.”

Rudolph eyes him indulgently, and Santa smiles. “That we can,” Rudolph says, “that we can.”

#

The tree’s first.

Sam and Santa go out to get it; it’s not as if they have to go far and they have a lot to choose from. The one they come back with half an hour later is pretty good. It’s not too big, not too small and a perfect Christmas tree shape. When they’ve stood it up in a bucket Santa steps back into the admiring circle.

“Not bad,” Sam grins and Dean nods in agreement. Cas continues to look skeptical, and Kevin has one eyebrow quirked up in tentative approval.

Kevin gets roped in to help with the decorations for the tree. Santa watches as Kevin and Sam wander away and come back with arms of pine cones, bright green moss; some red tissue paper that they found in a cupboard somewhere, and lots of shredded paper. Dean and Cas watch from the sofa, where Dean takes over from Santa directing operations. Santa steps back, pleased, but he drops the slightly smug smile when he spots Cas watching him. Santa smiles at Cas in a way he hopes appears benign, and Cas stares at him for a moment longer before turning back to watch the tree being decorated. 

Eventually, Kevin and Sam step back from their finished tree proudly, and they turn with happy smiles. Santa beams back at them, then turns his head to smile at Dean and Cas.

Cas is glaring at the angel on top of the tree. 

“Is something wrong?” Santa asks tentatively.

“Take it down,” Cas says, his face a picture of simmering annoyance. There’s a loud explosion of laughter from Dean. If anything Cas’s expression becomes even more annoyed.

“It’s not funny, Dean.”

Dean claps Cas on the shoulder. “It really is, Cas. Lighten up.” Dean turns to Santa. “Whatever Cas says, the angel stays.” Cas turns to Santa and glowers before settling back into the cushions of his chair in obvious defeat. Santa rubs his beard thoughtfully between his thumb and forefinger. Interesting.

#

Santa fetches the just-in-case sack of presents from the sleigh.

“What now?” Rudolph asks, peering over his shoulder. Santa pushes his muzzle away with a firm palm.

“I don’t need them,” he says shrugging.

“Next year… “ Rudolph starts.

“… is next year,” Santa finishes, hefting the small sack over his left shoulder.

#

“Aren’t they for your family?” Kevin asks, peering curiously at the sack.

Santa shakes his head. “No, they’re spare, I promise.” He kneels on the rug and starts pulling the presents out, placing them one on top of the other in a little pile under the tree. Sam picks one up and shakes it. There’s a rattling sound. 

“When can we open them?” Sam asks, putting it back in the pile.

“Maybe after lunch?” Santa suggests. “Dean’s doing the turkey now.” 

Kevin swivels his head away from the tree and back to Santa. “Turkey? really?” He sounds about twelve.

“Yes, really,” Santa says, laughing. He’d be the first to admit he’s quite enjoying himself.

“I didn’t know we had Turkey,” Sam says, his eyebrows disappearing up and under his fringe in surprise. Santa taps the side of his nose knowingly and Sam forgets to investigate further.

Cas picks up one of the presents in his good hand and rests it in the crook of his elbow against his cast while he pokes at it. “I don’t understand the purpose of wrapping gifts if the intention is to remove the wrapping.”

“All part of the fun, Cas,” Sam says, leaning over Cas’s shoulder and plucking the gift away. He holds it above his head out of Cas’s reach. Cas seems to realize that reaching for the gift would be a lost cause and doesn’t even try. He pretends to pout, but Santa notices the corner of his lip twitches up. When Cas catches Santa watching him, Cas schools his face back to passive. Santa grins at him.

#

Lunch is turkey, mashed potatoes and green beans. Not exactly a feast, but Santa’s magic has its limitations and it has just been the busiest night of his year. No-one seems to mind its simplicity though and it’s a lot better than the cheese and bread Santa had found lurking in the kitchen when he’d looked. There’s pumpkin pie for later and the extra effort needed to make the sweet dessert was well worth it when Dean’s face lit up in a bright, uncomplicated smile; he practically started drooling. Dean looks mighty pleased with himself as he lays the whole bird on the table and carves out generous portions for everyone. Without being asked, he cuts Cas’s breast portion into bite-sized pieces that he can eat one-handed. Cas frowns at the food but he eats it with increasing enthusiasm, and it’s not long before everyone’s cleaned their plate.

After eating, they head back to the comfy chairs around the tree. Santa’s looking forward to the present opening. The just-in-case sack has some interesting magic - the ability to morph into something the recipient wants. The boxes under the tree are fairly boring shapes so Santa’s as clueless as to what’s in them as Dean, Sam, Kevin and Cas are. It might be quite telling.

Sam goes first and unwraps a yogurt maker. Dean screws his nose up but Sam seems happy. Dean unwraps an anthology of classic rock actual tapes for an actual tape player. Santa’s pretty impressed that the just-in-case sack can even remember what those are. Kevin’s gift is cello music & he looks at it for a long time until Sam clears his throat. “We can get you a new cello,” he says, “if you want.” 

It takes a moment, but then Kevin nods enthusiastically. “I’d like that,” he says. “I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

Cas’s gift sits lonely under the tree, until Dean prods him with his foot. “You gonna open your gift?”

“I’ve never had a gift before,” Cas says, uncertain. 

“Never?” Santa asks, and a few more things start to fall into place.

“Never.”

“Well, it’s just for fun, it’s not going to be world peace,” Santa says. God, if only.

Cas opens his gift, which turns out to be an Enochian Scrabble set, and the final cog engages. Santa smiles. Well, what’d’ya know?

#

Santa takes his leave after the pumpkin pie is eaten and Cas has beaten both Sam and Kevin twice each at Enochian Scrabble. 

Dean finds the right part for the sleigh in a box of new and old car parts. 

“I’ll see Nick out,” Cas says waving the others back into their chairs where they’re getting ready to watch a Die Hard DVD. It’s one Christmas tradition Santa actually tried to talk them out of.

Cas walks Santa to his ‘car’, gum boots slapping loudly on bare feet over the pajama pants he’s still wearing. “I know who you are,” Cas says.

“And I know who - or should I say what - you are,” replies Santa. He chortles under his breath. “It took me a while.”

“I’m not typical.”

“You can say that again. So, how was your first Christmas?”

“It was good,” Cas says, his face lighting up with the first fully open and unguarded smile Santa’s seen from him all day. “Thank you.”

#

“How was Christmas?” Rudolph asks as they fly into the night sky.

Santa grins. “I met an angel,” he said, “First one in a couple of thousand years. In his words, it was good.”


End file.
